Desastrada e perfeito
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Titulo horrível, basicamente mais um UA de twilight, que fala de Bella e da sua admiração por Edward desde que o conheceu no primeiro ano, oneshot


Tu sempre foste o rapaz que toda a rapariga queria ter, desde que tinhas perdido aquela gordura e moleza de uma criança e entrado numa fase de crescimento. Não sei como o fizeste, nunca te vi correr uma única vez, mesmo quando te atrasavas para uma aula, mas de alguma forma todo o teu corpo mudou. Ficaste mais alto, mais desengonçado e começaste a pentear o teu cabelo (que na infância sempre se apresentara uma concentração selvagem, como um jardim que alguém deixara crescer indescritivelmente) de maneiras mais controladas. Os teus olhos mudaram da cor de ónix negro, para um meloso tom de âmbar, eu juro que nunca vira ninguém mudar de cor de olhos, mas tu sempre foste especial. Eu, pelo contrário, sempre fui a rapariga desajeitada que não conseguia manter a sua própria cara acima do chão, sempre a tropeçar nos meus próprios pés, e que tinha as esfoliações para o provar. E eu , que te conheço desde aquele dia em que era apenas uma criança com o nariz cheio de muco e as mãos molhadas, no primeiro ano, sinto pavor, pavor de te perder.

Desde o primeiro momento que te conheci que me senti impressionado por ti, eu estava assustada, era o meu primeiro dia na escola, e tinha sido forçada a largar as saias da minha mãe. Tinham-me dito para ir brincar com os outros rapazes e raparigas, mas eu era nova, e não conhecia ninguém, mesmo nessa altura já se tinham formado os grupos que ainda existem hoje, na escola secundária. Tu olhaste para mim e disseste-me que o teu nome era Edward, e eu desviei o olhar e disse que o meu nome era Bella, e ai a nossa amizade começou.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para perceber que ambos eramos diferentes, e não estou só a falar das diferenças fisiológicas, eu caia e tropeçava em mim mesma, e tu, apesar de não o demostrares, tinhas um excelente senso de equilíbrio. Quando outras raparigas tentavam meter-se comigo (o que era comum, já que eu era pequena e assustadiça), tu vinhas ao resgate, e acho que criei uma imagem de ti de um "Cavaleiro Andante", não em armadura cintilante, o que seria ridículo, mas apenas em camisa abotoada até acima e ténis desatados.

Mesmo nessa fase, quando rapazes e raparigas brincavam separados. Tu não te afastaste. Não sei se te sentias obrigado a proteger-me, ou se apenas querias ser um bom amigo, mas não tens nem ideia do quão importante isso foi para mim. Heróis não vêm com espadas de metro e meio na cintura, ou grandes reflexos….heróis vêm apenas com pessoas com boa educação e moral e tu, mais que tudo, sempre foste bem educado.

Corria o rumor de que eu tinha "piolhos", e de que qualquer rapaz que se aproximasse de mim ficaria infetado, toda a gente me evitava, afastando-se de mim o mais possível. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era negar entre soluços, e dizer, na minha voz aguda de menina de primeiro ano, que era mentira. Estava acima de tudo com medo que tu te afastasses, afastasses como todos os outros, mas não tinha nada a temer. Tu disseste logo que o teu pai era médico e que se fosse preciso levavas-me ao teu pai, para ver se eu tinha algum tipo de doença, e depois, sem sequer um mínimo de hesitação aproximaste-te de mim, sorriste-me, e estendeste-me a mão, que eu agarrei. Desde esse dia que passamos a ser vistos como os dois infetados, a teoria variava de criança para pessoa, alguns diziam que eramos apenas zombies, ou, imagina, vampiros! Mas apesar de eu dizer que não, e que podias muito bem afastar-te de mim, tu não o fazias, assegurando-me que sim, eramos amigos, e amigos se mantinham juntos.

Bem….isso fez meus olhos brilharem como mais nada no mundo conseguia fazer, acho que mesmo nessa altura, como uma garotinha de seis ou sete anos, já sentia um pouco de paixão por ti. Encontrei alguns dos meus cadernos antigos e lá, entre as primeiras letras, estava escrito o meu nome e o teu, numa caligrafia infantil, entre coraçõezinhos mal desenhados.

Claro que nessa altura não tinha noção de que é que os casais faziam, tinha visto em algumas séries de desenhos animados que era suposto eles beijarem-se, elevando os calcanhares no ar, e que também davam mãos. Nada mais que isso, era apenas uma criança, daquelas que não sabiam mais do que deviam, mas mais que tudo queria-te dar a mão, e andar pelo recreio, a mostrar às pessoas que estávamos juntos.

O segundo e o terceiro ano vieram, e eu não tive dúvidas de que continuaríamos a ser amigos, continuavas-te a sentar ao meu lado, e a ajudar-me com a matemática (em que eu sempre fui má), explicando-me a divisão e a multiplicação. Depois veio o quarto, e , finalmente mudamos de escola…

Que emocionante! Uma escola nova, preparava-me para partilhar este novo modelo educativo contigo, um modelo com mais que um professor e com novos colegas, quando fui informada que tu estavas numa turma diferente, uma turma para génios, eu sempre soube que tu eras especial, e incrivelmente inteligente, mas não tanto assim! Nessa noite chorei e chorei, mas tu garantiste-me que nada iria mudar, e que, apesar dos horários diferentes, ainda teríamos tempo para nos divertir-mos, tempo para conversarmos e dar a mão.

Sim…com a escola nova veio um começo novo, uma folha limpa, comecei a fazer alguns amigos, e tenho a certeza que tu fizeste os teus, foi por esta altura que as redes sociais se tornaram mais populares e eu, com um velho router dos anos 90 (que ainda não aguentava duas linhas ao mesmo tempo), passava horas a teclar no meu velho computador. Esperando ansiosamente por todas as respostas que davas, fossem elas monossílabos, ou verdadeiras teses elaboradas.

Também posso dizer que reparei nas tuas "Mudanças", que já referi, tornaste-te mais alto….mais belo, e assisti com desagrado as raparigas, que até a esse momento te tinham ignorado, a meterem-se contigo, a esfregarem-se em ti….fiquei ciumenta, admito, que é que essas raparigas que até então nunca tinham olhado duas vezes para ti, estavam a fazer? Eu que tinha sido tua amiga desde quase sempre, eu que jantava regularmente com os teus pais….e que conhecia os teus irmãos e irmãs.

Posso ter sido um pouco brusca contigo, talvez até demais, mas reparei que começaste a namorar, vi o teu status a mudar de "Solteiro" para "Numa relação" e isso partiu-me o coração…mais que tudo não teres discutido isso comigo, a tua "Melhor amiga para sempre".

Não que tivesses….é claro, continuávamos a falar, mas desde há quase 7 anos que não nos sentávamos juntos, promessas haviam sido quebradas, e apesar de doer, eu entendia, não era como se o teu coração me pertencesse, por mais que o quisesse,

E depois….vieste ter comigo dizendo-me o quão sentias as minha falta, sorriste-me esse teu sorriso tão peculiar e pediste-me em namoro, e eu quase que desfaleci, mal acreditando nas palavras, e agora apenas posso dizer, ao terminar este discurso interminável que quase que me arranca o ar, que sim, aceito, aceito….amo-te Edward, mais que tudo, e que permaneçamos juntos, para sempre.

**Notas do autor: Mais uma história de twilight, e mais um UA, acho que este pode ser o meu melhor até agora, mas não sei bem, acho mais difícil escrever do ponto de vista da Bella, que é uma personagem feminina, do que do ponto de vista de Edward, podem dar-me opiniões? Obrigado**


End file.
